oreimofandomcom-20200223-history
Oreimo OST
List of albums of Oreimo. (Note that it's still a work-in-progress and many more other albums to add.) Ore no Imoto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai Original Soundtrack ]] Details * Album Title: 俺の妹がこんなに可愛いわけがない オリジナルサウンドトラック (Ore no Imōto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai Orijinaru Saundotorakku, "My Little Sister Can't Be This Cute Original Soundtrack") * Label/Distributor: Aniplex * Catalog No.: SVWC-7736 * JAN/ISBN: 4534530042569 * Release: 2011.01.12 (January 12, 2011) Description * This Includes the BGM and opening TV size OP of season 1 of Oreimo. (Note that this doesn't contain any of season 2's BGM and is yet to release.) Disc 1 Notes * English track names directly taken from CDJapanOre no Imoto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai Original Soundtrack. CDJapan.. Please note of track 01 and 38 carrying the vocals' names. * The lyrics and composition of "irony -TV Mix- / ClariS" were written by kz (Alias: "RE:NDZ") and sang by ClariS. * The tracks 02 to 38 were all composed by Satoru Kousaki. * The lyrics of "METEOR IMPACT" were written by Tsukasa Fushimi, composed by Satoru Kosaki, and sang Yukari Tamura (CV: Meruru). * Note that Aniplex was later placed under SME Records irony (First Press Limited Edition) Details * Album Title: irony * Label/Distributor: SME Records * Catalog No.: SECL-906/7 * JAN/ISBN: 4547557008906 * Release: 2010.10.20 (October 20, 2010) Description * "Debut single release from ClariS featuring intro theme to anime series "Ore no Imōto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai" Limited edition includes a bonus DVD featuring music video of "irony." Includes a wide cap sticker type A. *The DVD disc is encoded for region 2 (Japan, Europe, and Middle East), and no subtitles are included." - CDJapan Disc 1 Disc 2 Notes * The "irony (Music Video)" isn't a music, but a video full video intro of the OP "irony". irony (Regular Edition) Details * Album Title: irony * Label/Distributor: SME Records * Catalog No.: SECL-908 * JAN/ISBN: 4547557008913 * Release: 2010.10.20 (October 20, 2010) Description * "Debut single release from ClariS featuring intro theme to anime series "Ore no Imōto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai" - CDJapan Disc 1 Notes * N/A irony (First Press Limited Edition) Details * Album Title: irony * Label/Distributor: SME Records * Catalog No.: SECL-909 * JAN/ISBN: 4547557008890 * Release: 2010.10.20 (October 20, 2010) Description * "Debut single release from ClariS featuring intro theme to anime series "Ore no Imōto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai" This limited edition includes anime-size TV mix. Features anime illustration digipack." - CDJapan Disc 1 Notes * Note that this is different to the previous "irony (First Press Limited Edition)". This for an example, doesn't contain a second disc with the "irony (Music Video)" ''and carries a different track called "''IRONY -Instrumental-''". 「nexus」 / ClariS '''Details' * Album Title: 「ｎｅｘｕｓ」 * Artist: ClariS * Label/Distributor: SME Records * Catalog No.: SECL-1004/5 * JAN/ISBN: 4547557008890 * Release: 2011.09.14 (September 14, 2011) Description * ""Nexus" is a pop song by the Japanese duo and idol unit ClariS, written by Kz. It was released as the unit's third single on September 14, 2011, by SME Records. The song was used as the theme song for the ninth volume of the Oreimo light novels and the opening theme of the Ore no Imōto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai Portable ga Tsuzuku Wake ga Nai video game. A music video was produced for "Nexus", directed by Kazuaki Nakamura. The single peaked at No. 5 on Japan's weekly Oricon singles chart."Nexus (ClariS song). Wikipedia. - Wikipedia Disc 1 Disc 2 Notes * N/A References Category:Media Category:Music